The present invention relates to an indicating instrument having a transparent light-conducting pointer which is fastened on a cap of a pointer shaft.
Such indicating instruments are generally known.
Ordinarily in such indicating instruments the pointer is firmly attached to the pointer shaft and the cap placed on the pointer. This has the disadvantage that the pointer can be removed only with difficulty, which in unfavorable particularly when the pointer is to be replaced by one having a different color.